Dare Devil meets friends
by multyfangirl15
Summary: with a trip to Gothem Dare D evil and Lex were bound to meet the batman and his family and sidekicks
1. Chapter 1

Dare Devil meets some friends

with his girlfriend Lextra going to Gotham on business Matt was going with her as a vacation after she bribed his friend with a few hundred so he wouldn't complain. They would be staying with the owner of Wyne industry's Mr. Bruce Wyne himself . After a two hour train ride they were met at the station by the Wyne family with even the foster son that Mr. Wyne took in before he married and had his daughter rumor that he plans to leave equal shares to the company to both kids. Though the foster son was a young adult already. The city had several hero's . the first being Batman then there was Batgirl, Robin and later on a villain became a hero . Catwoman . '' Ms. Nautios . Welcome to Gotham city . '' was what Matt heard when they stepped off the train . '' thank you this is my boyfriend Matt Murdock . '' '' nice to meet you as well . '' Bruce said shaking the hand that was offered. Matt could radar see that Bruce was only there with a couple of guys . '' so you don't have body guards. '' he observed '' no the city is safe enough that we don't need them. '' he said as they were walking to the limo the younger of the two was bringing the bags they both had packed light so Lextra had three and he had two the other guy was looking like he was in his older years. He couldn't really tell with his radar vision . Well right as they were about to enter the limo they were attacked by a small street gang that Matt , Lextra and surprisingly Bruce were able to fight off. The gang were quite surprised that the trio of seemingly rich people were able to fight them off and one of them looked blind. '' I know that I said other wise but that gang probably is new in town. But we're safe now , my family is waiting at my home shall we ? '' '' of course. '' about halfway there '' I was surprised that the two of you knew how to fight so well. '' '' the same with you you. '' Lextra said to make sure that they wouldn't be the only one to talk. '' despite some of my appearance I grew up in a poor neighborhood and after I had the accident that made me blind I had to learn to protect myself . And with my four senses that I still have I was able to teach my self. '' '' my father made sure I could defend my self. '' '' early in life after my parents died I figured that it was best to learn how to defend myself. '' mentally Bruce was thinking ' what are the odds that these two can fight that well and their from the same city as Dare Devil and his silent partner .' as they where pulling up the long driveway Bruce remembered something. With meeting the family someone extra was there. '' this is my lovely wife Selina , my foster son Dick Grayson , our daughter Emily and a friend of mine Elizabeth Creed. '' '' it's nice to meet all of you . '' over the next week that was the start of the three weeks that they would be there they got to know each other but there was still an air of a great mystery in the mansion . Matt would hear a door sliding at night in spots that there is no door. At least no door that was noticeable . At night they would sneak out to learn the city as lex and Dare Devil . The first night that they did this was after the third day that they had been there.

The first night exploring the city.

'' there's nearly no one who can sneak up on us young one. '' Dare Devil said to the girl behind them . '' there are very few that tell when one of us is approaching. '' the girl said. '' Batgirl I presume. '' Lex said. '' yes we know of both of you but don't know your name.'' '' Lex. '' '' by we I assume that you mean Batman , Catwoman , the former Robin now called Nightwing and the new Robin. '' Dare Devil said to keep attention on him and not Lex. He cocked his head in confusion went another heart beat appeared on the roof with them along with a loud bang muffled some how. '' Hello Dare Devil. We met once , before your partner joined you. '' the woman .. not Mr. Wyne's friend Elizabeth Creed ! '' you introduced yourself as the collector .'' '' you know my normal name now. '' '' yes. '' '' if you want the two of us and later on the others can show the city. '' '' thank you. '' he knew it was better to take the advantage of the offered help than to bumble around the city. The next night they met with Batgirl and Elizabeth and learned more of the city and by the time


	2. about the friend

That they had been there a week they met all the team and Matt had a good idea of where that door was as well as most of the layout of the city. '' what do you do Elizabeth?'' he asked her one morning '' I'm a teacher at Xaviors school for gifted children in New York. '' '' how did you meet Bruce? '' Lextra asked '' are they asking how you and Bruce met? '' Dick asked coming in '' yeah. '' '' we bumped into her after she stopped a thug from getting away with stolen money. ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back several years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Joker had robbed a small mall and was driving away with stolen cash and goods. Batman , batgirl and Robin were chasing them when an old lady stepped onto the cross walk seemingly oblivious to the chase . The Joker seems like he's willing to run over her, but right as they start to look like Batman and his young partner's wont be able to save her , the Joker van is losing speed fast puzzling the Joker and crew ( Harley is there too.) the old lady looks up at the Joker in his van when it stops in front of her '' bad boy. To run over your elder, Joker . '' she says looking a bit younger as she spoke pulling off her long jacket ( which Batman and his young partners had noted that she had on and even slightly puzzled on seeing that it was 78 degrees out. ) it showed that she was thin and had the body of a young woman about 30 or so. And her face started to get younger matching her body. '' but then you don't know whether i'm your age , younger or older .'' she said with a smile . Her body language was ' come on ! Who thinks they can take me? ' you could tell that she was itching for a fight . At the Jokers nod his thugs got out '' hey Bat want to grab the clown?'' she called out as she danced around the thugs dodging their blows as soon as Batman and the partners moved onto the Joker and his girlfriend she knocked the thugs unconscious . '' it's nice to meet the three of you. '' the mystery woman told them . '' interesting powers you have there. '' Batman told her. '' to tell the truth, their now really mine. Their just copy's I only have one power. '' '' to copy power's? '' Batgirl asked. '' yes. '' '' cool. '' '' there are many Hero's with powers ,but few using only skill's , talent's and somewhat natural ability's. I came to Gotham to meet you and your young partners …. along with looking for young muten's .'' '' oh?'' Robin asked. '' hey, anyone who is developing the rep. that your mentor , and you , have been getting is worth meeting. Me, I have a powerful and infinitively useful power but I place you guy's above me in any '' who's the best Hero contest. '' '' your part of the X-Men. '' Batman said. '' yes. We're not viewed as hero's at the moment, but one day muten's and normal people will live alongside each other with little fighting. '' '' your group in working towards that goal along with giving young mutens a safe place to learn and grow. '' '' yes. We found some kids that have powers and parent's that are understanding them less and less. In this city it's not a good combination. But then it's not a good combination anywhere. ''

the team saw the X-Men woman several time's in that month. sometimes she found them on the roof top's and some time's the kids got ask questions . One time '' hey .. uh lady '' '' Hello Robin . '' the woman greeted him as she joined them on the roof they were on. '' Hello Batgirl. '' '' hi-ya.'' '' what is your name? '' Batgirl asked ''We've known you for nearly a month now and we've never caught your name. '' Robin explained. '' in the X-Men we usually just use our regular names unless our chosen name's become the name we usually get called by. since one of my early power's that I still have is a powerful regenerative healing . And with my last name being one of the most common in the world that I don't really worry about going by my chosen name. I'm Elizabeth Smith, I'm also called the Collector. '' later on before Bruce went to bed he was looking up ' Elizabeth Smith ' and came up with over 20 different women. Bruce stopped for the night knowing that she could have been anyone of them before joining the X-Men. The next morning he was spending a bit more time looking for which one she was and found someone that was probably her. A girl about 13 years old that was kidnapped about the same time that around 20 other kids were kidnapped some of the kids were returned to their parent's and the rest contacted their parent's and got enrolled at the school that the X-Men are based at. The girl stayed home for a few month's and then got enrolled as well at the school. The next time that the Collector met up with them '' I figured that you would be curious after I told you about myself. '' '' you have an interesting family. There's not many Pentuplet's recorded in the world.'' '' and yet that's the tip of the iceberg with most of the five of us. There's the mutant sister , spider-woman , going to become the yellow spider in a couple of years . '' she said a bit dreamily '' sorry got a glimpse of the future there. '' she said with a shake of the head. '' there's one one sister that's missing. Missing since before you were kidnapped .'' '' it took me year's to find her and I still am having trouble believing what I found . In another universe she's travailing through time and space. '' '' a scientist starting out with promising results. '' the Collector smiled with a bit of pride. '' and another with power's .'' '' we were just not meant to be normal. The bond between children born minuet's apart tend to form a bond and it's normally stronger with twins and triplets and so forth so you can only Imagen how strong it is for my four of my sister's and I .''


	3. Chapter 3 the telling

That they had been there a week they met all the team and Matt had a good idea of where that door was as well as most of the layout of the city. '' what do you do Elizabeth?'' he asked her one morning '' I'm a teacher at Xavior's school for gifted children in New York. '' '' how did you meet Bruce? '' Lextra asked '' are they asking how you and Bruce met? '' Dick asked coming in '' yeah. '' '' we bumped into her after she stopped a thug from getting away with stolen money. ''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back several years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Joker had robbed a small mall and was driving away with stolen cash and goods. Batman , Batgirl and Robin were chasing them when an old lady stepped onto the cross walk seemingly oblivious to the chase . The Joker seems like he's willing to run over her, but right as it start to look like Batman and his young partner's wouldn't be able to save her , the Joker van is losing speed fast, puzzling the Joker and crew ( Harley is there too.) the old lady looks up at the Joker in his van when it stops in front of her '' bad boy. To run over your elder, Joker . '' she says looking a bit younger as she spoke pulling off her long jacket ( which Batman and his young partners had noted that she had on and even slightly puzzled on seeing that it was 78 degrees out. ) it showed that she was thin and had the body of a young woman about 30 or so. And her face started to get younger matching her body. '' but then you don't know whether i'm your age , younger or older .'' she said with a smile . Her body language was ' come on ! Who thinks they can take me? ' you could tell that she was itching for a fight . At the Jokers nod his thugs got out '' hey Bat want to grab the clown?'' she called out as she danced around the thugs dodging their blows as soon as Batman and the partners moved onto the Joker and his girlfriend she knocked the thugs unconscious . '' it's nice to meet the three of you. '' the mystery woman told them . '' interesting powers you have there. '' Batman told her. '' to tell the truth, their now really mine. Their just copy's I only have one power. '' '' to copy power's? '' Batgirl asked. '' yes. '' '' cool. '' '' there are many Hero's with powers ,but few using only skill's , talent's and somewhat natural ability's. I came to Gotham to meet you and your young partners …. along with looking for young muten's .'' '' oh?'' Robin asked. '' hey, anyone who is developing the rep. that your mentor , and the two of you , have been getting is worth meeting. Me, I have a powerful and infinitively useful power but I place you guy's above me in any '' who's the best Hero contest. '' '' your part of the X-Men. '' Batman said. '' yes. We're not viewed as hero's at the moment, but one day muten's and normal people will live alongside each other with little fighting. '' '' your group in working towards that goal along with giving young mutens a safe place to learn and grow. '' '' yes. We found some kids that have powers and parent's that are understanding them less and less. In this city it's not a good combination. But then, it's not a good combination anywhere. ''

the team saw the X-Men woman several time's in that month. sometimes she found them on the roof top's and some time's the kids got ask questions . One time '' hey .. uh lady '' '' Hello Robin . '' the woman greeted him as she joined them on the roof they were on. '' Hello Batgirl. '' '' hi-ya.'' '' what is your name? '' Batgirl asked ''We've known you for nearly a month now and we've never caught your name. '' Robin explained. '' in the X-Men we usually just use our regular names unless our chosen name's become the name we usually get called by. since one of my early power's that I still have is a powerful regenerative healing . And with my last name being one of the most common in the world that I don't really worry about going by my chosen name. I'm Elizabeth Smith, I'm also called the Collector. '' later on before Bruce went to bed he was looking up ' Elizabeth Smith ' and came up with over 20 different women. Bruce stopped for the night knowing that she could have been anyone of them before joining the X-Men. The next morning he was spending a bit more time looking for which one she was and found someone that was probably her. A girl about 13 years old that was kidnapped about the same time that around 20 other kids were kidnapped some of the kids were returned to their parent's and the rest contacted their parent's and got enrolled at the school that the X-Men are based at. The girl stayed home for a few month's and then got enrolled as well at the school. The next time that the Collector met up with them '' I figured that you would be curious after I told you about myself. '' '' you have an interesting family. There's not many Pentuplet's recorded in the world.'' '' and yet that's the tip of the iceberg with most of the five of us. There's the mutant sister , spider-woman , going to become the yellow spider in a couple of years . '' she said a bit dreamily '' sorry got a glimpse of the future there. '' she said with a shake of the head. '' there's one one sister that's missing. Missing since before you were kidnapped .'' '' it took me year's to find her and I still am having trouble believing what I found . In another universe she's travailing through time and space. '' '' a scientist starting out with promising results. '' the Collector smiled with a bit of pride. '' and another with power's .'' '' we were just not meant to be normal. The bond between children born minuet's apart tend to form a bond and it's normally stronger with twins and triplets and so forth so you can only Imagen how strong it is for my four of my sister's and I . and if you add brain development that either gives you psychic ability's or allows you to be sensitive to them …. '' Elizabeth said trailing off.


End file.
